


Liches Get Stitches

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Cussing, F/M, M/M, Spoilers, Tacos, Wizard Duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: In which Lup reminds Taako she could hear what he was saying inside the Umbra Staff during the events in Wonderland...in her own special way.





	Liches Get Stitches

Taako was pretty sure Kravitz was seeing more of Lup than he was lately, and that was weird. Sure, he knew she was fine and he wasn't going to be alone ever again, but it still made him a little jealous of everyone else. He almost missed the days when it had just been him and Lup. Almost. That was what he was thinking about as he cooked the ground beef in the pan in front of him. He had promised Kravitz they would have the food he'd learned about from Joaquin for dinner today, the smell of the mingled spices was filling the kitchen. And that was when a scorching ray shot past his head.  
"Warning shot!" shouted Lup, vaulting over a couch and readying another spell. Taako spluttered for half a second and slapped a shield over the stove and his cooking dinner.  
"Lup, what the fuck? Do you just fucking greet people with scorching ray now? It was funny when you were an umbrella but you can use your words now, Lulu.”  
“Don't call me that,” she snapped back, flicking an arcane bolt at him. He dodged out of the way, using that momentum to curve a magic missile around the couch at her and heard her laugh as it deflected off her own shield.  
"I heard what you said in Wonderland, you ass. I'll show you who gets stitches."  
Her tone taunted as she shot another spell in his direction. He redirected the energy out of the kitchen and a fireball flared in a side room. They both stared at it for a moment before their eyes met and they started laughing. Then Taako realized what was different about the scene before him, what he hadn’t been expecting.  
"You have a body!"  
He was across the room faster than he had ever moved, throwing his arms around his sister tightly. She pulled him close and smiled into his shoulder.  
"Barry did it." She said it softly, her tone somewhere between disbelief and love. Then she socked him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "And you're still an ass."  
"I couldn't remember! I wasn't talking about you! I meant those liches! The evil ones trying to kill me!”  
Lup moved back slightly so she could look at him and smiled.  
“I know, Taako. You're my heart, remember?” Then she dropped the serious tone. “But seriously, that was a sick move with the magic missile, babe. What smells so good?”  
Taako’s eyes went huge and he ran back to the frying pan, removing the shield with a flick of his fingers. With a grin, he relaxed. The meat was still fine.  
“Since you’re corporeal and can eat and all, stick around and have dinner with me and Kravitz.”  
Lup grabbed the spoon out of his hand and stuck it in her mouth. Then she grinned and held out her hand for a fist bump.  
“Sounds good to me, Taako.”


End file.
